Envy's Obsession
by XxXBittersweet DreamsXxX
Summary: Envy amongst the rest of the Homonculus are imprisoned in a lonesome mansion unless they are able to find a willing sacrifice to unlock them. Twistedly enough, Envy is given a task to raise and care for little Edward as an infant to adulthood by being placed in his room whilst protecting the tyke from the dangers of their own household, the Homonculus.
1. The Beginning

The clock tower struck the ears of the Elric family. The steady clanging of the well-worn brass bell echoed the town as it announced to all that would listen that it was three in the morning.

The car eased into the driveway, the gentle lullaby of humming mechanics fading into cold silence. The Elric family was finally at their new home. Central would be their new more solid home.

Hohenheim opened the door curtly and coldly, wrinkles were etched into his skin from old age withering his form at every flicker of emotion from stress, anger, sorrow. He crudely remarked to his wife, Trisha, to keep up. Trisha was busy holding her bundle of joy cooing soft nothings to calm her innocent babe.

Hohenheim disappeared behind the car snatching up a seemingly heavy cardboard box from the trunk.

Already leaving Trisha behind, he opened the ancient white door that begged to have its history cleaned away soundlessly with the cardboard box under his arm and breached the house. Dust littered the air with the taste of stale air on his tongue. It's smell was depicted from rich wood to lemon scented polish. His feet then slammed into the deep wooden floor and walked up the stairs.

He then faced a hallway and was greeted with multicolor doors. The first door that his eyes saw was a deep pink on his left following it was a hot, molten lava red door, and finally a blue that rivaled with the sky blues hue in loveliness ended the trailing doors on the left of the great expanse of the hallway. His eyes then scoured the right and was first meet with the first door that was an intoxicating yellow that glowed on its own accord, then following not to far by it was a bright violet that border lined pink, then the last door on the right was an orange yellow door. Lastly, at the end of the hallway was a green door that strangely had forbidding feeling.

He picked the dark green at the end of the hallway randomly. It just seemed right to pick it for some reason.

He set down the crib kit roughly at the sight of the room. Black and green were everywhere. Green walls, black carpet even a black closet and bathroom door. They bought this damn house from an old man he thought a little freaked out. Whatever, he didn't care if he had a goth kid. He didn't want anything to do with the child in the first place.

He looked around some more and was pleasantly surprised that there was some good furniture in here, dusty but good quality.

There was a Victorian king sized bed made of coiling iron vines that was embellished with green silk bedding. It was against the wall opposite of the door. The wall to the left of him held the door to the bathroom and door to the closet, both in which were onyx. A black bookcase full of books was squeezed between these doors. On the right was another bookcase but in this case was a deep green, a TV and a black dresser. And the last wall was completely covered with a huge mirror that left no wall space to be seen over there.

He then got to work and laid the cardboard box down and emptied of its contents

~some time later~

He put up the crib finally after his ogling of the room.

He turned around after admiring his work to go get his wife to put his son to bed. But Trisha was already standing their watching him put up the crib. She had a small smile as she rocked Edward in her arms.

"Let's hurry and put Edward to bed. I want to get some sleep." Hohenheim said unexpectedly tiredly from his secret knowledge.

Edward's mom nodded gently and put Edward in his crib gently. She tucked him in carefully and kissed the top of his head lovingly.

When Edwards parents left the room Envy revealed his self. He was sprawled on the bed with his chin in the palm of his hand looking at the crib distastefully.

"Your damn lucky shrimp that I can't lay a finger on your scrawny ass or I'd kick you out of my room through the window." He growled.

He was still pissed at Lust for letting these humans live in THEIR house. He didn't care if Hohenheim was such a amazing alchemist that could help them get out of this accursed house.

"_No." Lust said sternly. "We need him so he can get us out of here. You are not to kill or hurt any of them. Understand. No matter how foolish the humans are and this goes for the rest of you too" Lust said firmly eyes locked with Envys with her hands on her hips glaring down at him. Envy growled. "Whatever."_

He sighed and ignored the unwanted presence opting to just hang out with the others for a while.

~Few hours later~

Edwards wails echoed the walls, piercing into everyones ears like daggers.

Envy was walking to the bathroom when her heard the blonds annoying wailing. He was about to ignore the infant when he had the mere thought of more people going into his room. Envy then snarled and turned straight around and went upstairs to his room. Screaming at the blond to shut up all the while even though he knew they couldn't hear him. When he finally got into the room and to Edwards crib, the blond was quiet.

Envy growled at the baby and stuck his face nearly up against the blonds face. "You gonna cry again pipsqueak." Envy's green hair fell across Edwards face. The blond pulled his arm up and grasped some of his green hair and started giggling. A big smile framed Edwards face "p… p… prut… prut prut… prutty." He garbled out to Envy while still fisting his hair.

Envy's eyes got huge for a second before narrowing again "Yea I know I'm hot. But if you even try to pull my hair even once I'll shove you down the fucking blender. Shrimp." Envy threatened as he picked up the little bundle of cuteness. He held the blond in one arm easily while stroking the Elrics hair carefully as if he could break the blond into a million pieces with a wrong move. "I didn't know kids could get this damn cute…" Envy said off handily. Now that he had the child in his arms he didn't know what to do.

"Now what" he muttered aimlessly. The thing in his arms was already falling asleep along with his arms. He didn't even know why he picked him up in the first place.

Growling he dumped the glowing blond back in his crib so he could leave. Though the second he set him down, Edward started bawling his eyes out again.

"Damn it shut up!"

He picked up the baby back up again, growling. After picking up the blond again Edward went silent. It seemed that he only craved attention. Holding him was enough to put the toddler at ease. "Don't expect me to hold you all night pipsqueak." He mumbled pissed off but giving into the childs wishes.

He sighed uncomfortably looking at the childs evergrowing eyes staring up at him. Then briskly headed to his bed carrying the blond looped in one arm. He held Edward up and sat down on the bed in a loose criss cross and then began adjusting so Edward was lying on his lap comfortably enough. He grabbed the TV remote from the middle of the bed and turned it on. He adjusted the blond again so he could sit with his back against the head board to watch the TV better.

After watching the TV for a few hours he looked down to see what Edward was doing.

The shrimp wasn't even there.

His eyes got huge and then he furrowed his eyebrows angrily. Where the fuck did this pipsqueak go? If he fell off the bed and hurt hurt himself then Lust would have his head. He looked around frantically for the cute blond and relived to know that he was still on the bed. But was still about to fall of the edge of the bed. "Damn it get back here." He growled at the blond. He already scooped up the blond in his arms.

He rolled off the bed with Edward comfortably and protectively on his chest.

He padded over to the crib and set the blond back in there. "Sleep" He commanded as if talking to a dog and as if Edward understood what he was saying. Miraculously Edward's eyes were drooping down. Envy sighed with relief at the sight of the blond going to sleep.

He sensed this was gonna be the start of a usual thing.

Groaning he left the room to go join the others.


	2. Dress up

I want to huggle for the alerts, favorites, and reveiw: koneko-chan717, Awesome Random Person, FearIsButFearItself, Ce-Ce Riddle, MistyMiracle, and Xo-Yume-oX. Thank you! you all make me smile inside. :D

Disclaimer: Yep I don't own FMA. happy too, that would be too much stress for my already too delicate mind to handle

Warning: The same as before: cursing XP

* * *

_~Five years later~_

A little blond threw open the door of Envy's room. It echoed loudly as it crashed against the wall.

Edward looked for Envy before rushing into the room eyes huge and his mouth open panting. Envy's was sprawled all over his bed in every angle imaginable. Which would seem extremely uncomfortable but he made it look comfortable.

He glared up from his book to see who the hell was disturbing him. His glare softened at the sight of Edward. His eyes got huge and the book fell out of his hands, shocked at what the little blond was wearing then came to his senses and started howling with laughter. Edward was wearing what seemed to be wearing an extremely frilly, puffy and pink dress, that had light blue hearts covering all the expanse of the dress. The blond was literally being swallowed whole by that dress.

Edward started fuming at Envy's reaction to him wearing a dress. "Hey, Its not funny!" He yelled. He stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry in the sin's direction playfully though still sulking slightly at him.

Envy was still laughing at Edward for a minute till he caught himself looking at Edward's the sulking face. "Why the hell are you wearing that, midget? Though, I'm not complaining." He insulted teasingly. He sat up in the bed Indian style and rested his chin on the palm of his hand cockily. "Get up here, shrimp." He demanded mischievously, grinning smugly at his quickly thought out plan.

The blond huffed and turned his head to the side dramatically while crossing his arms across his chest. "Whinry made me play dress up with her. Again!" His threw up his arms dramatically. "Jerk! Why should I come over!"

Envy grinned evilly at Edward waiting and knowing he would give in and come over to the bed.

Edward, just as he planned, ran across the room to the bed. He was just as tall as the bed. He had to sprawl his upper half on top of the bed and grab the top of the sheets tightly and pull himself up to get onto the bed.

Quick as a snake, Envy snatched Edward up into his arms. He stood up on the bed and flipped off it effortlessly. Landing on solid ground with a thud, he slung Edward over his shoulder and kept on arm on the blonds back to keep locked on his back.

"HEY! you idiot palmtree! Put me down!" Edward yelled, slamming his fists on Envy's back and kicking his feet the best he could with the dress restricting most of his movements.

Envy just laughed at Edward as he kicked open the door to the closet. It was literally stuffed full of Edwards cloths. Envy didn't even bother to try with the closet and just kept all his skorts and shirts in a trunk under their bed among other things (1). He dumped the little blond on the floor. He locked the door behind his back and turned on the lights. He walked causally to one of the racks and tugged off a pair of black pants. He threw that over his shoulder at Edward carelessly. He looked around for a minute before pulling out a Green Gir shirt (2) that matched perfectly with his hair. He didn't throw this at Edward's face but flung it on his shoulder. He walked back to Edward with an evil grin on his face. "So, can I trust ya to manage to get that dress off or do you still need help, shrimp?" He teased lazily.

"Hmph I can do it myself!" the blond pouted and jumped up. He tried to pull of the dress but it kept getting stuck on his head. The little blond growled. "Grr get off!"

Envy started laughing hard from the little blond. Still chuckling he quickly got over there and snatched the dress off of Edward. He liked him in the dress he was cute as a button, but because Whinry was involved it had to go.

"Now was that so hard." Envy said smugly while tapping Edward's nose playfully bent over in half.

Envy gave the steaming Edward his pants to put them on himself while slipping the shirt over his head and onto his body swiftly.

After Edward was all dressed right he unlocked the door and kicked Edward out of the closet and put him back onto the bed with him.

Envy stretched lazily onto the bed and laid on his stomach to read the book again he was tired for some reason and didn't feel like talking.

The little blond crawled toward Envy and sat criss cross applesauce(3) beside him. "What are you reading?" Edward asked questioningly.

Before Envy could answer a high pitch voice screamed "Ed! Who are you talking to?" a wailing Whinry ran into the room, while dragging Al with her.

"None of your business, Whinry!" Ed cried out sticking his tongue out at him.

"Do you have an imaginary friend? Ed, only babies have imaginary friends." She said in a matter fact type voice as if trying to sound smart. Her hands were on her hips with an Al in tow.

Envy's eyes darkened considerably. He pulled Edward closer to him into a possessive hug, glaring daggers at Whinry. His arms were wrapped around the blonds form tight. Oh how he wished he could just slit that brat's throat sometimes. But Lust would kill him if he even tried to do it and she also meant something to Edward. He hated when the blonds attention wasn't on him, which caused many more minor accidents to happen to Whinry and Alphonse. But he did definitely hated Whinry more then Al.

"I'M NOT A BABY!" Edward screeched at Whinry comfortably in the bed. "Envy is not imaginary; you're just not smart enough to see him." He said in a matter of fact voice, crossing his arms the best he could with Envy hugging him to death.

"Hmph." Whinry stuck her nose in the air, crossed.

"Whinry, it's time for you to go home, your parents are here to come pick you up." Edward's mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yay! Bye Ed. Bye Al." Whinry cried out as she ran down the stairs to her parents waiting arms. Envy glared at the perky blond as she left.

"Brother, why can't I see Envy too?" Al asked softly from the middle of the doorway.

"Err…I don't know." Edward said confused while turning his attention to Envy. "Envy, Why can't Al see you?" He asked him clinging slightly to his shirt. He looked up to Envy almost as much as to his mom.

Envy shrugged, "Because I don't want him to, Pipsqueak." He loosened his arms considerably since that the demon child was gone.

"I'm not a pipsqueak! I'm still growing!" Edward ranted to Envy while throwing his arms off of Envy and into the air.

"Hmph, get out of here shrimp. I'm trying to do something." Envy complained lazily, with a smirk dominating his face. He let go of Edward and picked up his book again. "Alphonse over there looks bored." He said boredly, waving a hand in the air in Al's direction.

Edward pushed Envy as hard as he could before jumping off the bed to get away from Envy and to play with Alphonse. "Come on Al, Palm Tree's busy being boring." He said while dragging Al out of the room before he could get hit in the head with a pillow.

Envy growled, he missed the damn pipsqueak. He ignored the pillow lying on the floor and continued reading. This book was the key to letting them out of this accursed house.

They just needed that damn alchemist to come back to get it started.

He snarled and threw the book against the wall. He fell backwards on the bed looking up at the ceiling pissed off.

"ENVY!" He heard Edward scream from downstairs.

He bolted out of his bed franticly half crazed with worry and sprinted out of the room. He didn't even bother with the stairs and jumped of the banister. He landed like a cat, on his feet, with a heavy thud.

"Envy! Hurry up!" Edward cried out hoarsely from the kitchen.

Envy got to the kitchen in record time to see Trisha trying to get up shakily of the cold tile. Edward and Alphonse were both surrounding her trying to help. Alphonse was already crying his eyes out; Ed was trying to get his mom to sit up by tugging her up by her arms behind her. He looked up to Envy when he got into the kitchen frantically for help.

Envy slinked in to the kitchen toward Edward. He grasped Ed's moms' shoulders pulling her up to sit without drawing unnecessary attention to him self and made it look as if the little blond did it.

He stayed silent fuming slightly. He crossed his arms on his chest and cocked his hip slightly. He would ask the blond later when they were alone to see what happened. He couldn't afford to blow his cover right now.

Ed and Al started fussing over their mother tirelessly. Alphonse still was bawling his eyes out, Edward's face was stonily as got his mom up.

"Its ok, I… I'll be alright once I take a nap. I already bathed you Alphonse so go to bed." She said firmly to Alphonse yet caringly. She bent over and kissed his head tenderly, while whispering goodnight and shushed him out of the room. She waited till he left till then she turned her attention solely on Ed determinedly "Honey, do you think you could take a bath by your self tonight? Mommy's tired tonight." She asked shakily.

"I'll be ok Mom; I have Envy to take care of me. You go take your nap." Edward said cockily. Grinning like a fool with his hands behind his head.

"Ok, Honey. Sweet Dreams" She said caringly, pecking his head. She left soundlessly to her room.

After she was gone, Edward ran to Envy, clinging slightly to his pants but before he can say anything. Envy picks him up and pulls him under his arm and walks out of there.

Edward struggles, trying to escape. "Hey put me down NOW!" Edward started screaming whispering to not disturb his mom.

"Aww, but you look so adorable. I don't wanna." Envy said teasingly and climbed up the stairs and went back into their room. He shut the door with the back of his foot gracefully and dumped Edward on the bed. He crashed in the bed after him and went to lie beside him. "Now what happened, Shrimp?" He asked fingering Edwards hair.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey Mom look!" Edward and Alphonse yelled as they came running in, with chalk in their hands. _

_Their mom looked up from the dishes and let them sink back in the sink. She turned around to see what Edward and Alphonse wanted._

"_Look what we can do." Edward cried out excited. They both drew an alchemy circle before their mom excited._

_Then clapped their hands onto the chalky surface of the alchemy circle._

_A bright light flashed suddenly, blinding everyone and a wreath of flowers appeared out of no where in front of Edward and Alphonse._

"_That's incredible, you too. You really are his children" Their mom complimented awestruck._

_Edward and Alphonse sm__iled and looked at each other happily._

_Their mom looked lost as she gripped the counter for support._

_"Mom?" Alphonse asked softly. _

_Trisha seemed to have started swaying before completely blacking out and collapsing onto the ground. Edward and Alphonse rushed to their mom. _

_Edward didn't know what else to do so he screamed "ENVY!"_

* * *

"So you can do alchemy, shrimp?" Envy said with a smirk on his face. "Well, that's good, at least you aren't completely useless." Envy smirked as he said that.

"What!" Edward squawked.

But before Edward could say anything, Envy said smirking "Hey isn't it time you had your bath?"

* * *

(1)–Wiggles eyebrows-

(2) GIR I love Invader Zim as a midget X3 they were my one of my favorite shows! First of course being Courage the Cowardly Dog! XD

(3) Hehe I still call it that. XD


	3. When I'm Gone

CH.3 X3 woot I did the bathroom part on sunday and the rest today. I LOVE inspiration. Oh well. I finished most of this chapter today -oh procrastination- while being shoved to the ground, snake spitted on D:, sat on, haired pulled, nearly raped...twice, and many other things. sigh oh well. BUT Amazing news I found my an old friend from old elementry school off of face book -love you FB for that for once- hehe I'm usually never on but the one time I checked I FOUND her XD. My old elementry school was ...far away from where I am now (hehe I almost put where I lived)

Song of Day: Lollipop REMIX by Framing Hanley. LISTEN to it, its awesome.

Huggles: All the people who reviewed, favorited, and/or Alerted: FearIsButFearItself, koneko-chan717, nightland, Awesome Random Person, Not Short. Just Fun Sized, BitchwithFangs, Ce-Ce Riddle, lolllilolli123, MistyMiracle, and Xo-Yume-oX. Thank you X3

Disclaimer: I never will or ever owned FMA though I am -wiggle- hopefully one day gonna own all of the manga -sigh- I can dream.

Warning: Slight nakedness and Swearing

* * *

"What!" Edward squawked surprised. He glared at Envy. "I can take my own bath!" Edward yelled indignantly, turning his head away angrily.

"Not what you said back there with mommy." Envy said snidely. Smirking mischievously like a cat, he went to grab Ed.

"No way Palm Tree!" Edward furious cried out. He scrambled off his bed hastily to get away from Envy as fast as he could manage. He hit the floor with a hard thud on his back.

By the time Edward got up, Envy jumped over the back board of the bed and scooped Ed up into his arms before he could get away. "No your not, shrimp." Envy mocked.

Edward gasped startled and starting kicking and punching Envy as hard as he could, to get loose. "Dammit! Let me go!" Edward yelled out as loud as he could without waking his mom.

Envy's grip on the little blond tightened considerably as he adjusted Edward to hold him under a arm, as he pulled the blond into the bathroom. He scoffed at Edward, "I don't think so." Envy sang.

Edward stopped thrashing in Envy's arms, knowing he couldn't win and fumed silently with a pout in his face. Envy was too strong, so he quietly thought up a rescue plan to get him out of here.

"Don't even think about it runt." Envy said deviously as if he read Ed's mind. He tugged on Edward's braid playfully. Then he locked the door with one hand while dropping Edward down on the floor with the other.

"Ow!" Edward yelped. He heard Envy start chuckling, but ignored him. He got up and rubbed his back a little from where he fell on the floor. Then he turned around to face the door, stood up on his tip toes and tried to reach it but his hands stopped short of the doorknob by about an inch from actually touching it. He huffed and glared at the doorknob as if it was the cause of all his problems. Growling, he flopped onto the floor, and glared at Envy pouting with his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

Envy was smirking smugly down at Ed with his hands on his hips, reaching down he ruffled his hair. "How cute. Little guy's afraid of Baths." He teased evilly.

"Shut up! Why would I be scared of baths, Palm tree!"

Envy smirked deviously while walking to the bathtub to prepare the bath. He grabbed some bubble bath soap and dumped the whole thing of bubble bath into the tub. Bubbles soon quickly overflowed and flooded all over the bathroom floor and got onto Envy. He groaned miserably and stopped the water before anymore bubbles could get onto the floor. "Hurry up and get into the damn tub, runt." Envy growled at Edward, still covered in bubbles with his hands on his hips trying to look menacing with bubbles all over him.

Edward giggled and stripped down to his boxers without saying anything about the comment about his height. He hopped in the tub, at impact a huge splash hit Envy. He sank to the bottom of the tub beneath the bubbles.

"Damn it!" Envy yelled, He reached into the tub, searching through the myriads of bubbles for the little blond. After a few seconds he grasped some something and realized that it was an ankle. He heaved the little blond up into the air, startled for a second then sighing with relief. "What the hell am I supposed to do with you, midget?" He said with a frown etched into his face, and then he started smiling and laughing at Ed. Edward was completely covered bubbles. His face was unrecognizable as was his body, he looked like a lump of bubbles

Edward stuck his tongue at Envy playfully through the soap then hastily got his tongue back into his mouth from disgust. Ewwww Edward thought quietly.

"Stand up in the damn tub, shorty."

"Quit calling me short!" Edward yelled and started pouting; crossing his arms but stood up anyways.

Envy turned on the shower head and let a gush of water hit Ed, thoroughly washing him off. After all remnants of soap were gone, he turned it off. He looked down at himself and was still covered in bubbles.

Envy then threw off his clothes till he got down to his boxers and jumped into the tub with Edward too. He splashed water and lots of soapy bubbles all over the blond and nearly knocking him down again. Envy laughed at the Ed's misfortune when he started flailing around to stay up into the air.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Edward cried out. Ed suddenly smiled evilly and started splashing water on Envy to get back at him. "HA!" Edward yelled happily throwing his hands in the air.

"Yea it was funny, and so is this." Envy said mischievously with a evil glint in his eye. He ambushed Edward and starting dunking the little blond into the water, soaking him to the bone if he wasn't already. He was howling with laughter as the blond came up with bubbles covering every inch of his body again. Edward angry, pounced onto Envy for revenge. H caught him off-guard and pushed Envy to the ground under water successfully dunking him too.

When Envy came up slowly, he was snarling at Edward like a rabid dog, pissed off. But Edward was too busy laughing to care much about the fuming homunculus. Envy mischievously tackled Edward to the bottom of the tub, straddling him to hold him down and started attacking his sides relentlessly by tickling them. Water sloshed out of the tub to the already soapy floor by their movements and Edward was squirming from laughing so hard to get away.

"Stop you jerk! Stop!" Edward cried out, trying to wiggle out of his grasp to get away.

"Not until you beg, squirt." Envy said darkly, His smile stretched up to his ears like a cat. This is fun he thought evilly.

"Never!" He shook his head furiously and kept trying to get away from Envy.

Envy started attacking his sides even more then before, He smirked down at his victim.

"Fine… Pl… Please! ...Stop!" Edward panted out, while still laughing and putting his hands on Envy's chest to try to push him off.

"That's more like." Envy said smugly, a smirk dominating his face. Then he lifted the pouting blond back onto his feet in front of him.

He snatched the shampoo and squirted it into the palm of his hand. Stuffing it back where it belonged, he then pulled Edward closer to him and started to wash Ed's hair. He massaged the goo into the blond's hair until it was thoroughly in and after a while he rinsed it out of his hair with the shower again. Envy then grabbed the conditioner and repeated the process all over again.

Soaping up Edward would be the little blonds' job. Like hell would he wash the little runt. He gave Ed a dish towel lathered full of soap to wash him self with.

While Edward washed himself, Envy lathered his hair in shampoo, conditioner and soap.

After they took their bath Envy got Edward into his pjs and into bed easily. Since Edward was already tired from the harassment.

Next Day

Poke.

"…Ed… wake up."

Poke.

"Edo?"

Poke.

"Edawrdo… Are you awake?"

Poke.

" Eddy… if you don't wake up son I'll kick you off the bed."

Poke.

Sigh. "Fine."

Crash.

"AHH! Why'd you do that!" Edward screamed angstly. He got up off the floor, pointing a finger at Envy angrily. "Why!"

"hehe you wouldn't wake up runt, so I took the liberty of waking you up the easy way."

Growl. "YOU!" Edward ran at Envy about to tackle him but Envy was one step ahead of him and took a big step to the left and Ed charged but fell on his face.

Groaning Edward looked up at the alarm clock. "Envy… Its 7 in the morning." He complained laying face down on the floor again tiredly. Envy bent over and poked Ed again as if he was dead.

"Well… I wanted to be the first one to say happy birthday to the runt… You know you haven't grown an inch since last year."

…"Who are you calling short!" Ed screamed angrily getting up on his feet to attack Envy again. "Wait…You remembered?" Ed's eyes were big and round. He hugged Envy for a second… "So…Where's my present?"

Chuckling. "That's all you can think about, runt?" Envy said looking down at the little blond attached to him. Envy smirked and Envy pulled Edward off him and walked over to the dresser and roughly opened one of the drawers. He took something out and threw it at Edward. "Here, catch and the rest of the stuff to care for it are on the dresser."

A squirming lizard smacked into Edward's face. "Hey You-" But stopped in mid sentence as he softly and carefully picked up the little green lizard off his face and into the palm of his hands to get a better look at it. The lizard was a pretty green, had stubbly legs and had sharp pointy teeth (Envy's true powerless form). "aww." Edward cooed lightly at the lizard adoringly. "Where did you get it? I thought you couldn't go outside." Edward asked softly while petting the lizard with a finger on its head. It closed it eyes and nudged its head closer to Edward's hand.

"I have my ways." Envy said coolly, walking behind Edward and resting an arm on his head looking down at the blond. "It's almost as amazing as me right." Envy said cockily.

"Tch like you could ever be this cute…Thanks" Edward muttered. He turned around and smiled up to Envy cutely.

Envy chuckled "Yea because I'm a sexy beast not a cute midget." Envy mocked him subtly before opening the door to the room laughing. "Here wear these, they'll look good on you… Think of it as another present." He said as he threw something over his shoulder in Edward's direction as he left the room.

Black clothing rained onto his head, before he could answer. He shook his head and watched the cloths fall on the ground. He would pick them up later after he put the lizard in his cage.

He carefully cupped the lizard in his hands and walked as fast as he could to the dresser without hurting the lizard. When he finally got there he stood on his tip toes to look at the stuff. There was a clear aquarium for the lizard with smooth green pebbles covering the bottom with random green plants covering it in places. There was also a big flat rock covering half of the aquarium, but upon closer inspection he saw that it was actually a cave, and there was little colorful rocks and pieces of driftwood dotting the place inside randomly. A heating lamp over hanged the aquarium to heat the lizard on top of it, also some lizard food was beside it on top of the aquarium. A bag was near it too but he ignored it in favor of putting his new buddy inside of the aquarium. After he fully closed the lid the lizard skittered onto the rock in the lamps light to sunbath. Edward giggled at the lizard. He still didn't know what to name it, he would think of it later.

Edward then went to reach for the bag to bring it to him. He pulled open the bag to see what was inside of it and found an extremely small black collar with spikes on it, a black leash, and a bag of live grasshoppers. Shrugging he put them back and went back to the cloths Envy threw at him. He picked up a black tank top front the pile of clothing from the floor and stripped off his pj shirt to put it on. Then he grabbed the pants, they were also black. After he had all his new cloths he ran to the door.

Ed quickly out of the room to track Envy and punch him for that comment of him being short and cute but he got tackled to the ground in a hug by Al.

"Happy birthday, Nii-san!" Al yelled happily on top of him, slowly crushing him with all of his added weight.

"Thanks Al. But can you get off me now" Edward said while beaming a smile.

"Hehehe sure, sorry Nii-san about that." Al said bashfully slowly getting up.

After the boys untangled themselves and got up, Al cried out to Edward. "Nii-san! Mon has a surprise for you. Come on." while pulling Edward down the stairs. They ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hi Mom!" they both chirped.

"Hello dears, I've made you guys cake for breakfast, but don't get used to it. Its very bad for you." She said sweetly to them.

"Yes mam." Al said softly, accepting the cake and running to the table to eat it.

"YES!" Edward cried out and grabbed his cake and followed Al to the table happily. He started eating the cake as fast as he could messily.

"Edward, Slow down. The food isn't going to run away." She scolded lightly but still smiling.

"Yes Mam. But it tastes better warm." Edward muttered but slowed down anyway.

She giggled slightly at Edward. "You two better hurry to school, I don't need you being late."

The both nodded and stuffed their dishes into the sink and ran out of the house to school.

_After school._

"Mom we're home." Edward excitedly yelled, setting his stuff down by the fireplace.

"…Mom?" Ed called out questioningly looking around for her but not seeing her anywhere. He ran to the back yard to see if she was doing laundry with Al trailing behind him. When they both finally got outside, no one was out there waiting for them.

"Let's go check inside in the kitchen." Al said softly, tugging on his shirt slightly. "She might be doing dishes." Al said thoughtfully.

"Yea your right she might." Ed said nodding. He pulled Ed along with him back to the house.

They both skittered back inside, anxious to see their mom. Ed opened the door to the kitchen quietly with Al looking over his shoulder, he stuck out his head and peeked inside and scanned the room for their mom but saw nothing but the kitchen and their left over dishes from this morning. Their mom always did the dishes.

"Lets try upstairs." Al tried again starting to get a little worried.

"hmm, ok." Ed said thoughtfully. She might have been in her room watching TV or looking at pictures.

They climbed the stairs quietly and ran to their moms' door. Their mom's room was the room with the pink door. They opened it and peeked inside anxiously. Nope nothing was in there either.

"Al, Lets go ask Envy. I think he is in the basement usually." Edward said with worry overshadowing his voice.

They ran down the stairs to both the first floor and the basement. Envy was the only one of the seven to show him self to the blond tyke. "wha you want midgets." Envy slurred, he was a bit drunk…. Lies, he was extremely drunk and half naked. He and the other Homunculus were at first playing just drinking and playing poker but now they were playing strip poker.

Lust still had all her cloths, Gluttony was down to his boxers and both socks, Pride just lost a shirt, Wrath had a shirt and his boxers left, Greed had some pants on and an undershirt and his shoes on. Envy was down to his boxers and Sloth was just watching.

"Where's mom?" Edward asked, he was already used to Envy's state of nakedness.

"…mm..think she lef a note on the fridge. Now get out of here, I'm busy" He muttered to them with his attention already back on the game.

"JERK!" Edward cried out but then dragged Al back with him up the basement stairs. They both burst into the kitchen. "What are we doing here Edward? We already checked for mom here." Al said helplessly as he was dragged around against his will.

"Envy said a note was on the fridge." Edward yelled out rudely, man hauling Al to the fridge.

"Can you reach it? Because I can't" Edward said sourly, glaring up at the huge fridge furiously.

"um.."Alphonse said as he tried to grasp it but too fell too short from actually touching it. "Why don't we get a chair." Al said softly.

"grrr…I can get it on my own without a stupid chair." Edward said growling. He ran backwards against the opposite wall to the fridge then sprinted full speed to it and jumped as high as he could and slammed into the fridge. He fell stiffly to the floor groaning. He weakly raised his hand in the air. "I got it!" Ed said happily.

"Idiot." Envy said while walking by to his room. Well more like stumbling drunkenly while grasping the wall to stand up correctly.

"Shut up Palm Tree!" Edward screamed angrily.

"Midget." Envy called over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs.

"JERK! Edward fumed as he screaming started to get a little hoarse.

"Runt." Envy was heard as he shut his door.

Edward started pouting slightly but then opened the note to look at it.

He face palmed his face. Groaning he grabbed the wrong note. This was the grocery list.

Skulking he walked to the kitchen table and roughly dragged a chair to the fridge and quietly grabbed the real note.

He read it aloud.

"Trisha Elric has been taken to the hospital due to fainting and will be possibly released as early as tomorrow morning."

"That's it… Well that was a dumb note." Edward grumbled angrily then crumpled the note and threw it in the trashcan. Come on Al Lets go to …dad's study and read some alchemy books.

After a few hours of studying alchemy Al broke the silence. "I'm tired." …. "Lets go to bed"… "Ed?" Al turned over to see why Edward wasn't answering him.

Edward was asleep with his head in a book, snoring lightly.

Al giggled and poked Edward a few times. He may be cute but he weighed a ton to Al.

"Edward wake up so you can go to sleep in your bed." Al yelled loudly to wake Ed.

Startled Ed screamed and bolted up to get away and fell out of the chair with a loud painful thud.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Edward groaned.

Slowly picking himself up Edward through his book at Al and ran away grumbling death threats to his room.

He slammed open the door and shut it quickly and locked it immediately panting slightly.

He was dead tired so he ran to the bed and pulled him self up on it. Shocked he gasped, Envy was asleep. Envy never slept. Freaked out Edward crawled to Envy as fast as he could! "ENVY wake up! Don't die on me!" Edward cried out, his eyes were glassy.

"Not sleeping, resting." Envy grumbled out opening one eye for a split second before closing it again. He wrapped his arms around Ed securely and pulled him closer in a sleepy hug. Ed glared up at Envy in his arms. "I'M NOT A TEDDY BEAR." Edward hissed like an angry kitten.

"Sure you aren't, go to sleep runt." Envy said firmly. After a second he added. "Sleep or I'm shoving milk down your throat tomorrow." He threatened lightly.

Edward shut up and closed his eyes to sleep.


	4. Cat and Mouse Games

Yay! I finally uploaded this. x) its just getting a bit angsty now but not as much as it should be or could be. hehe though there will be a major angst moment... It will be depressing but it mus be done. though it will be far off in the future of this story... yes indeed.

Hugs: All the people who reviewed, favorited, and/or Alerted: FearIsButFearItself, koneko-chan717, nightland, Awesome Random Person, Not Short. Just Fun Sized, BitchwithFangs, Ce-Ce Riddle, lolllilolli123, MistyMiracle, Xo-Yume-oX, Wivania, joy2theworlddannyphantom, .attack, I Love Vladimir D. Cloud, Joker Oak, Sakurita Elric Neko, and Joy Sauce. Thank you all X3

Disclaimer: Yush, I don't own FMA.

Warning: The usual swearing crap from everyone but not Al.

* * *

Envy frowned for a second then opened his eyes, finally awakening his dead senses to the world from his pseudo sleep. His eyes flickered up at the ceiling thoughtlessly, they were still a little bit bloodshot from all the drinking he and the others did, but otherwise, they were staring up at the ceiling blankly in a zombie like fashion.

Envy then grew bored of this, and directed his attention to the small blond, glancing down at the Edo who was dead to the world, and snuggling deeper in to his arms still fast asleep. He chuckled a little bit at the cute teeth rotting sight and the green haired teen's hands began to drift unconsciously toward the messy braid on Ed's head disinterestedly and started toying with his hair for a while until he decided to play with the band. He messed with the band long enough for it to break and release the braid from its confines. Envy grinned at being able to break the hair band so easily without waking the little blond captive in his arms. He then took the broken band and tossed it away from them and started to weave his hands in and out of the blond curls, untangling them with his fingers softly. With every soft tug and pull of his hand, Envy unbraided Ed's hair and hand brushed it slowly until it became untangled. The shrimps blond hair soon spread out evenly all over his back and Envy's chest in curls wildly. Envy kept stroking the blond's hair in a comforting manner even thought it was all brushed and neat. Edward soon became to edge subconsciously closer to the androgynous teenager's hand and started cuddling deeper into Envy's chest.

Edward grinned a little bit at this and closed his eyes again with the past evening's events replaying over his eyelids again.

"_So… How we gonna get Hohenheim back? Envy questioned looking back in Lust's and Prides directions boredly. They were in the basement, at the table in a meeting and it was boring. He was leaning against the wall in a chair while the others surrounded the table sitting._

_Lust looked up at Envy bored. "Soon, He'll come back soon, and if he doesn't we'll just use the human children. They are getting stronger." She contemplated, airly waving a hand in the air in his direction._

"_Whatever." Envy leaned back in his chair with his feet keeping him up on the table. A silence soon overshadowed them_

"_Now what?" Greed said bored out of his mind now. All the Elrics were gone now and their was nothing to do. His feet were resting on the table in the basement, leaning back on the chair._

"_Sleep." Sloth muttered already half asleep with her head lying down on the table._

"_Yea... No" Greed said while he threw a pencil at her that was conveniently placed on the table near him. Sloth growled angrily at him but otherwise was still lying on the table._

…"_Poker?" Envy guessed._

"_Strip Poker." Greed said while smiling alligator like._

…

"_Sure why not." Envy said cockily grinning at Greed._

That got them drunk off there asses Envy thought ill humorly at the memory, though it did kill a few hours, even if it did mean him seeing a near naked Gluttony. He shuddered at that image, jostling Edward a bit but he didn't wake him thankfully. Envy sighed in relief at this, he didn't want a angry blond attacking him right now like a feral cat.

RING

Damn it, Envy thought furiously, he didn't need Edward to wake up right now. He mentally willed the phone to shut the hell up.

RING

God must have hated him today, Envy concluded dryly with his eyebrows furrowed, he peeked down at the little blond silently hoping for him to still be asleep. But of course he was wrong; Ed was wiggling in his arms a little bit about to wake up as it seemed. Now Ed's nose scrunched at this and his eyes closed even tighter Envy saw looking as if he was mentally willing the phone off too. DAMN you PHONE, Envy thought angrily.

RING

Now Edwardo's eyes were opening. He was gonna feed that phone to gluttony he thought darkly. Edward looked up at him and childishly rubbed his eye. "I'll get it." He muttered with his voice thick and sluggish with sleep.

RING

"Nah Ed, just go back to sleep and let it leave go to voice mail." Envy's said a bit proudly at knowing what voice mail was, He started tightening his arms around him possessively. "You need your sleep anyway, so why bother." Envy added before Ed could say something. "See it stopped so you can go back to sleep now." Envy said hastily hoping for Ed to give in.

"…fine." Ed grumbled then closed his eyes again to sleep everything off.

-Morning-

After a few hours of lying down doing nothing but reading, Envy's eyes flickered to the alarm clock unamused. It was two in the morning exactly. Grumbling, Envy started adjusting Edward to sleep on the pillow, after a few minutes of fidgeting Envy finally got Ed off him.

Though his little hands were still hooked to his shirt, growling, Envy pried them off as softly as he could, Envy decided to change tactics and pet his hair again. This made Ed come closer, sighing Envy kept it up until he managed to get one of the tiny hands to let go of him. He removed the other hand from his shirt easier then the last one.

He then grabbed a pillow and put it in Ed's arms so he could cuddle something while he left. After a moment of watching Ed for any signs of waking, he slowly got off the bed. He then glanced at the clock again to see how long that took him, it was now 2:42 a.m. Wow he thought silently, that took him a lot longer then he thought it would.

He stretched up like a cat, popping his back as quietly as he could. A huge yawn ripped open from his mouth tiredly. He was kinda mentally tired in a way, though his legs were restless, so he decided to see what the message said downstairs.

He padded over to the door leading out to the hallway silently as he could. Glancing over his shoulder every so often to see if the little blond was still asleep, he grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly and opened the door as fast as he could to minimize the creak. It barely made a sound, but his hair was still standing on end. He watched quietly as Ed fidgeted a second then stilled once more. Sighing slightly in relief Envy left the room soundlessly.

He closed the door just as fast as he opened it but made sure it wouldn't slam on him. That would just be his luck. But he managed to shut it softly with a smothered thud. He pressed his ear to the door listening for any noise in the room. He only heard the soft rhythmic puffs of breath from Edward. A small grin was placed across his face at the thought of the sleeping child.

He lumbered out the hallway and down the stairs soundlessly. He walked over to the kitchen till he finally reached the phone. There was blinking lights that screamed '1 Missed Message'. He rolled his eyes and pressed the message replay button.

"Trisha Elric has unfortunately died Central Hospital by an extremely rare disease. We have contacted Hohenheim Elrci to foster Alphonse Elric and Edward Elric."

His eyebrows shot up for a second, then a grin popped up on his face, then his eyebrows furrowed at the reaction Ed would give at the news. He would be devastated he thought numbly. Sighing he would go tell Lust the news first then go break it gently to Edward.

He walked up the stairs numbly and through the hallway till he got to the purple door that was Lust's. He opened the door and slipped into the room. Looking around he spotted lust speaking to Sloth. They both looked up at him questionably.

Lust narrowed her eyes, "What do you want?"

"Well Hohenheim is coming back to raise Pipsqueak and Pipesqueak's brother, Since Trisha died this morning." He said carelessly.

Lust's eyes widen for a second before a small grin rested on her face. "good." She said happily. "Now how did she die? Who is going to care for the little humans now?" She questioned disinterestedly.

"Some rare disease killed the her, and don't know." He said boredly at the last part. "Well see ya later." He grinned and slipped out of the room before anymore questions could be asked.

He groaned in dread at the thought of telling Ed and proceeded to shuffle back to his and Ed's shared room miserably.

He opened the door carelessly, not bothering to mask the noise of the door at all. He made a loud entrance when the door slammed into the wall, probably making a dent in it. Oh well. Edward shot up from the bed pissed off at who ever woke him up from his sleep. After recognizing who woke him up, Ed grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him. He looked at the clock which clarified that it was only around 6:05 in the morning.

"Why the HELL did you wake me up so early!" Edward cried out furiously.

Envy watched him coldly not saying anything to Edward ranting episode, his eyes were narrowed. He shut the door behind him smoothly with the back of his foot carelessly and walked over to the bed smoothly. Once he had Edward in grabbing distance, he snatched him into a hug and grumbled out "Sorry Edward but I got bad news for you."

Ed struggled for a few minutes before relaxing in his grasp. He looked up at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean? Is mom sicker? Is that bastard coming back?" He said the last part bitterly.

"…Don't know bout your father, but that's not the bad news, Edward… Trisha… your mom died at the with some rare disease." He said gravely holding eye contact with Ed firmly to show that he wasn't lying.

"WHAT! No! MOM! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! NO!" Edward screamed stubbornly, thrashing in Envy's arms trying to get away.

"She is damn it. They left a message on the answering machine for you." He growled while tightening his hold on Ed.

Ed kicked Envy in the stomach and crotched shortly after another hard.

"FUCKING RUNT." A sharp scream ripped through Envy's throat. He then dropped Edward and knelled over a bit over his abused organs, which gave Edward enough time to run out of the room.

He jumped down the stairs two at a time till he reached the bottom, he still didn't hear Envy so he ran to the kitchen and stuffed himself into one of the cupboards and breathed as quietly as he could. Hopefully Envy wouldn't find him he thought dully.

Envy was pissed off. He slammed open the door looking for his prey. He banged open all of the doors in the hallway to see if he was in them. He even asked all the others, but none of them even saw the pipsqueak. When he got to Lust's room, he nearly got stabbed for 'being rude'. Fuck if he cared. Greed was just as perverted as always so he punched him in the gut before he left for another room to search for the runt. When he ran into gluttony's room, he was a little afraid to see if Ed was being eaten by the chubby man. But he was eating some other human, how he got one he would never know. He shuddered at the thoughts that coursed through his mind at that and slammed the door to try another door from the hallway. Sloth was still with Lust so when he finally got to her room, he had to do a fast sweep of the room for the little chibi, before he left to try somewhere else. When he entered Pride's room, nobody was in there either, so he had to do another search in a room before he could leave. The midget wasn't in there so he left to try Wrath's room. Wrath was playing video games and kept yelling at him to shut up and leave so he had to pull the plug on the game to get an answer. Which caused Wrath to tackle Envy to the ground, but Envy quickly beat the shit out of him to get his information. The pipsqueak wasn't in there.

He wasn't upstairs, so Envy snarled and ran down the stairs three at a time and jumped the last five, landing with a heavy thud he ran across to the living room and checked all the usual hiding places Edward hid. Finding nothing he tried all the rooms of the house until he finally reached the Kitchen, still finding nothing, this was the last place.

He stopped in the middle of the kitchen carefully listening to any noises. He heard some soft breathing from inside the kitchen. He silently stalked to the door and locked it tight, so little Edward couldn't escape. He then followed the soft breathing to the counters. Envy shook his head a little, in a cabinet how simple. He could have found it before if he started here instead of every where.

He squatted down carefully, smirking, he pulled open the door in front of him with a solid grip a threw it open. Inside was a little, wide eyed Edward, he was huddled in the corner on top of all the pots. He flung his legs out trying to kick Envy, but Envy caught one of the thrashing legs in his direction as quick as lightning and started to tug him out of there. He quickly grabbed the other flailing leg and began to ease him out of his hiding place without letting him go as fast as he could manage.

Once Ed was out of there, Envy threw him over his shoulder lazily, he strode over silently to the phone. He clicked the button to replay the message.

… the message softly clicked, alerting that it was done. Distantly the grandfather clock was ringing to let everyone know that it was seven in the morning.

After the message played, Ed's thrashing ceased, he simply laid limply on Envy, sagging on his shoulder and just hanging off him, not even bothering to hold on, his arms dangled along with his head. He blinked back tears.

Envy loosened his hold on Ed, allowing him to get slid off him a little, but didn't release him the hold way in case he tried to run away again. He set Ed down on the floor and sat down beside him soundlessly, he gathered up the frail blond in his arms and allowed him to rest on him in a hug.

They sat there for hours while Envy petted Ed's silky hair, rubbed his back, and held him for comfort. He once in a while grumbled some comforting words. He didn't feel up to this, he didn't know what to do or act around the little blond. The small blond's hands were fisted around his clothing tightly as if Envy would disappear if he didn't hold on tight enough.

Envy was still unsure how to act around the blond in his pitiful state, so he just was going to be himself. He was stiff from sitting straight as a board for two hours, he leaned against the very cabinet he found his little chibi in.

"Hey chibi." Envy said a little bit obnoxiously, breaking the silence at last.

Edward looked up glassily from his perch in Envy's lap, nodding once stiffly before resting his head back on his breathing pillow that was Envy.

"You still have me ya know, I won't die with whatever you try to do to me. So your stuck with me till you die." He said cockily, tucking a hand under the shaky blond's chin and lifting it up so he could look at him straight in his eye.

The blond looked lifeless for a few seconds before acknowledging what he said in his mind. He then smiled weakly and burrowed back into his chest, wrapping his arms around Envy successfully pulling him in a tight hug.

"Thanks Envy" Ed said firmly but was muffled by Envy's turtle neck midriff shirt. The tiny blond shook his head roughly to clear the thoughts from his head and got off of Envy and stood up on his own two feet without the help of Envy. He could deal with this, he dealt with his bastard father leaving them and making there mom fall into depression. This was just a on a bigger scale… but he would move on some time.

"Come on… We have to tell Al."Ed tugged on Envy's arm.

Envy stood straight up at the sound of the key turning in the lock. Ed Froze shock still.

"Edward? Alphonse?" A familiar voice called out.

"Hohenheim." Ed growled as he's eyes darkened into a glare, clenching his hands repeatedly as the man he hated came into view.

"What do you want!" Ed cried out, more pissed then ever. The man probably just came for the money.

"Ed your mo-"

"I already know." Ed interrupted coldly. If glares could kill this man would be dead by now Envy thought humorly at that thought.

"…Oh. Does Al know?" He questioned, glaring back with equal force.

"…No." Ed shuffled his feet for a moment, he was about to speak up again but he heard feet running down the stairs. Al must have been coming down.

The grandfather clock rang, signaling that it was six in the morning.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Me and mom forgot to give you your birthday present yesterday. Sorry it's not wrapped it just came in the mail yesterday morning." Al cried out while running into the kitchen with a red bundle in his hand.

Ed pouted a bit for a second. Why was everyone suddenly giving him cloths all the sudden, first with Envy giving him his all black attire, which he didn't take off yesterday from exhaustion, yesterday morning and now today with Al and the red cloths. His face softened immediately into a pitiful smile, though it was the last gift his mom would ever give to him, he would cherish it always he thought sadly. Damn he was going soft he thought after the whirlwind of emotions stopped… or into a girl.

Ed jumped slightly when Al's face suddenly popped up while a the red cloth was bunched up in to his face.

Ed grabbed it and examined it thoroughly. It was a big red trench coat that looked like it was made for an adult. It had a hoodie and the hospital symbol on the back of it. It looked amazing too, Ed smiled a little bit at it and tried it on, the bottom hem of it dragged on the floor and the sleeves were way too big for him. He pouted a little bit. "It's awesome… even if it's a bit big, thanks Al" he said firmly.

Al giggled a bit at that, but before he could utter anything Hohenheim opened his big mouth "Edward, why don't you go upstairs to bed… Me and Al need to talk about some things." He said obviously that something was wrong.

Ed rolled his eyes and was about to argue that he could do it himself but Envy was already dragging Ed inconspicuously out of the kitchen without drawing attention to Edo that he was forcing Ed out of the room, he then haul Edwardo up the stairs before he could say anything. Just so the squirming blond couldn't say anything he covered his mouth with his hand, to not get the others down stairs suspicious with anything the tiny blond could say.

He got him in their room without making a scene and through Ed on the bed for him to sleep.

"So do we have to go through this process again? Read a book or something or I will stuff milk down your throat too." Envy said cockily with a hand on his hip, his eyebrow raised to see if Ed would comply and go to sleep.

Ed huffed a little bit but then got a book that was stashed under the covers, he knew he was no match for him right now since he was emotionally tired already.

He could already sense Al's crying. So he tried to stay awake and keep reading to comfort him later but his eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier, why was this book so boring? It was probably because he woke up so early in the morning.

He soon fell asleep but not until feeling an strangely warm yet teary body snuggle next to him. He thought incoherently that it was Al and hugged him as he fell asleep. He would comfort him in the morning.


	5. Escaped

_Edward's mouth opened wide with a yawn and he stretched like a cat, listening to his bones pop, he tried to get up but was weighted down by something warm. Ed childishly rubbed his eyes with his fist tiredly then peered down to see what was restraining him from getting up in the first place._

_His eyes widened considerably for a second before a sad expression crept on his face, Al's face was drenched in dry tears and there was a nearly dried out puddle on his shirt and bed. Scrunching Al some more, he saw that he was still sniffling silently while he was sleeping._

"_Hey Al wake up." Edward said in a very low voice quietly trying to wake him up softly so he didn't have to startle him that much. He lightly prodded him for a bit then started to nudge him._

_Al shifted a bit then grumbled incoherently, snuggling into him some more._

_Ed's head whipped up frantically looking around for Envy to help him get Alphonse off him but Envy wasn't in the room. Stupid palmtree. Ed sighed then tried to approach this at a different angle._

"_What d'ya say Al?" Envy asked tiredly_

"_Ed… What's going to happen now… Mom's gone and Dad's gone." Al said slightly muffled by his arms. He rolled over away from Edward, so he could curl up into a ball and he was clinging to his legs, with his arms wrapped around them protectively._

_Ed shifted till he was sitting up and next to Al comfortably. His face furrowed cutely under his concentration on what to say. Finally he sighed unhappily "We just have to keep going and move on. Its harsh but we can't just cry all the time since mom is gone. She wouldn't like us to be this way… Even if that bastard is back." He started out speaking in a considerate and comforting tone, though at the end things started turning a bit darker at the thought of his father. He would never forgive him for leaving her._

_Al froze for a second, then whipped his head side to side, shaking it, then started rubbing furiously at his eyes to stop the tear. He looked up at Edward. "Your right." He said firmly, a weak smile crept onto his face._

"_Promise me something Edward." Alphonse said softy looking up at Edward carefully._

_Edward watched Al cautiously, he never called him his name unless it was serious. But he was his brother. "Sure." Ed said guardedly_

_Alphonse looked into his eyes carefully and muttered, "Don't die on me either nii-san."_

_Edward smirked and said confidently "Who the hell would kill me besides Whinry and her evil wrench, I still need to beat up Hohenheim before I even think about dying."_

"Mr. Elric. Asleep again." A nasal voice interrupted my day dreaming immediately at the sound of it. I scowled angrily and glared a bit at my desk, mentally willing him to shut up and leave me alone. He was an annoying and nosey teacher.

"No I wasn't sleeping, I just resting my head." I snapped back. I kept my head on the desk though and looked at my watch hoping that I didn't have to stay here much longer, there was a minute left till the bell rang. Yes! I mentally cheered. Maybe I can mess with him till the bell rings.

But that didn't happen.

The bell rang before the teacher could come up with any reasonable retort. I shot out of my seat before the teacher could utter a word or give me detention for supposedly sleeping in class. Jerk off. I stuffed all of my school junk into my bag as I got the hell out of here.

Hurriedly, I slipped in and out through the crowd, my size didn't help anything with that vast mass, frowning, till I finally got to my locker. I quickly rattled the lock until I was finally able to put in the combination and unlocked my locker. I then shoved every that I didn't need for homework into my blasted locker.

"Nii-san, hurry Dad's waiting on us, he's gonna take us home today." Al said running to him nearly plowing me into the lockers from his excitement. "I'm coming, I'm coming."I droned. I rolled my eyes as I slammed the locker close.

'Stupid bastard' I thought sourly. They walked through the huge crowd. "Edward, Alphonse." Someone called out to them from behind. I scowled, turning around slowly in the direction of the voice grimacing.

Hohenheim was waving at us, leaning against the car. Al grabbed a hold of my arm roughly and practically dragged me to the car.

I was grumbling the whole time as I slipped into the back seat of their car behind the driver's seat.

What I really wanted to be as far away as possible from Hohenheim if I could help it but today I wanted to see how many times I could bug him without getting yelled at or killed. Though sitting in the car with him was as close as I would usually dare to be without nearly beating Hohenheim up from anger… but realistically it was the other way around most of the time, I mentally scowled at that thought. After I got stronger I would beat the shit out of him.

I crossed my arms grimacing slightly and started looking out the window.

I stretched my legs out lazily on the back of Hohenheim's seat, straightening them out while slightly pushing his seat forward. Hohenheim turned around and sent an icy glare my way, I chuckled a bit at that mentally. My face was completely indifferent to his glare and my shenanigans.

While Al got into the passenger seat, he tossed his bag on the seat beside me nearly hitting me, I sent him a small glare before turning back to Hohenheim. I smiled cheekily, and then I glanced out the window again, feigning innocence, and nearly zoned out again.

I sighed, but kept looking innocently out the window pointedly ignoring Hohenheim's burning stare to frustrate him even further. I saw Al look over questionably, a smile was threatening to creep on my face but I held it in. I stretched my legs away from me again, to keep pushing the driver's seat forward a bit before finally quitting, and letting my feet slide off the back of the driver's seat languidly onto the floor.

I caught Hohenheim nodding and smiling from the corner of his eye at me for doing what he wanted.

Ridiculous. Smug. Bastard.

I scowled a bit at that and glared at him, pissed off. But of course, Hohenheim missed it and he started the car and took off down the road. I zoned out for a while looking out the window while the scenery zoomed past, only half-listening to what Al was talking about as we drived home. After a while I rested my head against the window, I shivered a bit, it was really cold but I ignored it and watched the trees, buildings and people blend together into a multicolored blur at the pace of the car.

"Hey dad how much-"I glanced in Alphonse's direction, really bored of just looking out the window. My eyes nearly popped out of my head, outside Alphonse window a huge semi truck coming in our direction, and it was on the wrong side of the road. Idiot I thought sourly. I narrowed my eyes a little bit to see who was driving the damn car. A old wrinkly lady was driving it, she looked stern and mean and didn't seem to care that it looked as if she was going to hit them.

I finally came to my senses and cried out "Bastard! A semi truck's is going to hit-" Too late I thought sadly. The semi truck already collided with our car dead on, it made a high pitch grating was made as the truck my arms raised to protect my face as it smashed into us.

3rd person POV

Edward watched as the truck run them over for a little bit before closing his eyes and to protect his face a bit more. Upon impact of the truck, all of the car's glass windows on the opposites side of Edward of the car broke, raining little sharp missiles at them as the truck sped forward still shoving them forward.

Al was the one that had the most direct contact from the truck, if he even tried to reach out his arm a little he would be able to touch the truck.

But Alphonse was trying to be as far away from the truck as he could be, huddling to the other side of the seat, with the seat belt halting his movements further from escape.

Meanwhile the truck kept on going, ramming their car forward with itself like a suicidal death machine. The lady didn't seem as if she were going to stop either.

Their car flew ahead of the semi-truck and swerved out of its attended direction and way, their car then started to spin around and nearly flipped over a few times with its speed.

Their car kept going from the force of the semi truck hit uncontrolled, still propelling ahead of the truck toward the hill beside the road. Edward opened his eyes and his head whipped to the other side to see what they would hit, they were heading straight for the steep hill, but an iron fence was cut straight between the road and the hill separating them. Edward hoped that the fence would hold them and the car, maybe even stop them by some weird miracle. But that didn't happened they crashed right through the fence making a screeching noise as they tore through it.

The fence that separated them from the descending hill was in bits and pieces smashed into the ground, it didn't even stand a chance against the car. They tumbled down the hill and did a full on flip and rolled down the hill still flipping with groans, screeches and crunches from the car, which would have been awesome if I didn't fear for our lives and safety Edward thought. He looked back at Al to see if he was ok and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Hohenheim was no longer in the car. Damn him. He probably used alchemy to get out of this mess and left them there to die Edward thought darkly, already plotting revenge for later. He glowered and damned him to hell before looking for Al. Al was still huddled up, protecting himself from any glass or car pieces.

They finally stopped, but the car was all mushed up, it was right side up fortunately but Edward couldn't feel his leg at all, it was completely numb. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest as he looked through his arms and peeked at Al but he couldn't see him much, but glimpsed Al hunched over form unconscious but breathing. Edward had to get us out of the car now and call for help before anything worse happened he thought frantically. He uncovered his face and called out to Al to see if he could wake him to help him, as he did a body check.

Only bits of glass were stuck in his body every once in a while, but not much glass actually touched him or got embedded into him. He then saved the worst for last, He took a deep breath and looked down at his leg, it was twisted in an odd angle and blood was leaking a lot everywhere and he was probably going to die from blood lost if anxiety didn't already kill me first Edward thought darkly. He carefully got his legs up without hurting himself too much. Then he crawled-limped to the front of the car and slipped into the drivers seat. He tried to open it with the handle but it was jammed then he backed up a bit and proceeded to kick the door down as hard as he could with his good leg attempting to kick it open, it crashed open after a few kicks.

Edward turn back to Al, and unbuckled his seat belt and carefully pulled him out of his seat, hoping he don't hurt him too bad he thought miserably.

Alphonse whimpered a little as Ed drag him out of the car. Edward's vision started to get hazy and he started seeing black spots everywhere. Edward was panting from exhaustion when he finally got Alphonse and himself out of the car Edward looked around again, searching for that bastard to see if he could help them but he didn't spot him anywhere in sight. Edward then collapsed along side Al as he became unconscious.

Unbeknownst to them, the same old lady that ran them over was calling for the ambulance.

_-Time skip-_

_Edward P.O.V_

Beep… beep… beep… beep... beep… beep… beep… beep… beep... beep… beep… beep… beep… beep...

"He's waking up now."

Grrr shut up! I thought angrily, I rolled my eyes and I tried to roll on my side but I got restricted by what felt like a bunch of wires. OW my leg hurts. It feels like someone is gnawing on it to the bone and stabbing at it, all at the same time. I swore I just twitched. I opened my eyes curiously and looked around. I was in a completely white room in a hospital bed with wires connecting me to a bunch of machines. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. Where's Al? My head whipped left and right looking for Al or that bastard or maybe a doctor. Al was sleeping soundly next to my side on the other bed with even more wires connecting him to machines then me. I didn't see Hohenheim anywhere, but there was a doctor standing over me.

"Good morning Mr. Elric, its good to see that your finally awake, you've been out for about a week and a day. You probably have a lot of questions so I'll try to answer them all to best I can. I'll tell you your conditions first. Your leg was so severely damaged but we saved it, your brother Alphonse has been put into a coma-"

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"WHY! For how long?" I was about to attack him with questions but I got really dizzy from all the screaming I was doing and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Alphonse has seemed to have suffered a concussion, so he could be waking up at any time. It could be tomorrow, in a week, in a month, even in a few years that he would wake up…. Or he could not wake up at all but that is really rare and-"

I frowned as the doctor continued to babble on and on. I started to get worried. What would happen to Alphonse and my leg? I shut my eyes for a second taking a deep breath to calm down a little. My-my hands wouldn't stop trembling.

What now?

3rd Person P.O.V at Ed's house 6 days ago

Envy froze stock still on the couch while taking a sip of coffee, glaring at the TV appalled. Envy started to cough and gag, spitting hot coffee out of his mouth, attempting to swallow it. Spraying all over the living room floor and coffee table, he was still trying to stifle his coughs while swearing at the TV.

The cup in his hands shattered between his fingers with the amount of force he was holding it with, thin blood started to seep out from his clenched fist as shards of glass squeezed through his fingers, clattering to the floor. "FUCK!" Envy flew up off the couch and in a fit of anger, kicked the coffee table at the TV. The coffee table slammed into the TV, utterly destroying it.

He could already feel his hand healing up as he stalked out of the room and stormed up the stairs. The stairs groaned and creaked under his weight while running up them and darting through the hallway into Lust's room.

"We need to find a fucking cure now! I NEED out of this house. Anything Lust. Anything. Okay. I got you. Just Get Us Free. Anything you need no matter." Envy snarled at Lust.

Desperation colored his tone and actions but Envy didn't care.

Lust on the other hand was smirking.


	6. Don't Mess With Me

So I hope you guys don't hate me so much for this chapter or my belatedness (; I wanted to skip the awkward squabble but don't worry my lovely cherries I'll clue you in. I am also sorry for the delay but hey! Here you go! A chapter (: with some angst, kickass fighting, and fluff! I hope it makes up for it.

And would any of you be interested in Envy POV for next chapter?

P.S. I'm going along with the natural order of the fullmetal universe except of course for the few changes. And guys I deleted a few chapters so I would check that out.. where this story left off. I didn't have the muse for this story anymore so I decided to take it a different direction to get me back into this lovely piece.

Edward age: 16 Alphonse age: 15

P.S. Listen to Irresistible by Temposhark and/or don't mess with me by Temposhark

Edward POV

The taste of copper leaked down my throat. "Fucking hi is all you have to say?" I grounded out hoarsely. I was fucking livid.

I launched over the tin cans people call garbage cans to right hook him in the eye.

He danced back with his hands behind his back. A cocky grin adorned his face. His stupid face.

My eyebrow has now developed a twitch. A stupid twitch.

"Oh my, this shorty wants to fight. I don't really enjoy fighting. But now, now, now, now Edo-chan I did not expect our reunion to be so… feisty. But if that's what you're into now-a-days it will be my pleasure to divulge you." Envy purred.

My eyes scanned over his face. He was the same as last time, no fresh bruises or cuts.

His stance slid from languid to feral.

Well shit.

Envy pulled back in a back handspring to just flip off the bricked alley way into my face with his fist.

But he didn't stop there. He slammed his knee into my stomach knocking me back a step.

He threw me down when cracked a blow across my ribs tossing me like a rag doll into the street

My vision of the cobbled street way was speckled with black dots. But I would not back down.

Envy squatted down close to me. He tossed my bangs from my eyes smiling like a mad man. But in his eyes there was something else. Almost sadness but that was accompanied by a sadistic desire.

I jumped up and stumbled backwards into the wall. Gripping the bricks to gain leverage. I pushed myself as far as I could away from him

"How the fuck am I supposed to greet the man who destroyed my brothers BODY for his own selfish needs." I seethed bitterly. Watching him behind my curtain of hair, I contemplated how I was going to either get out of here or try to fight him. I choose the obvious option of fighting him just for the satisfaction and hopefully gained knowledge.

Don't break that's all he wants I mentally screamed at myself as he pulled back his lips in a feral-maniacal grin.

Envy smiled cruely "Well you need to know your role. Do you know who you're trying to pick a fight with? Huh?!"

"This ain't some drama, you will not be allowed back in my life unless it is me ending your life to gain my brothers. Get the fuck away from me." I snarled backing up.

"Oh really? I think you need to come back to me" His silver tongue slipped out as he brushed them over his lips.

What the fuck?

I glared and stood my ground from there he would not be getting to me. I transmuted my arm into a sword and ran at him.

LEAVE ME ALONE

I don't have time for this.

I cannot handle this.

I don't want this.

I won't.

I plunged my sword into Envy's chest. My eyes widened exponentially. I did not expect this. Oh shit. Deciding to fight was a bad choice on my part.

Wait, why did I still care?

Envy gripped my arm so hard I thought it was about to be crushed. "The reason you're still around, the only reason why they haven't killed you is that I told them not to. Because you're mine and I will take care of you. But I can never forgive you… and there'll never be a time when I'm able to forgive you…" His breath was harsh in my ear, his nails were causing me to bleed, and his words haunted me.

More scars would be added to my body, but those crescent moon stars would just further my determination to end this all.

But I couldn't wallow in my thoughts. I don't ever have time for that I need to move on… Or at least try to.

My head dipped forward covering my face with my hair. The elastic had long but given out.

"Well the chitchat stops here. Now Full Metal Shorty, start the transmutation. Fix your clothes first… I just remembered. That guy.. He just left Central and headed for east."

Envy smiled cruelly once more at me and transmuted into a dog and trotted around a corner.

My eyes followed his trot.

I still missed him.

Though Edward didn't know it Envy was still watching him though as a bird on the alley way roof. His eyes calculating.

These mind games the past few weeks have truly been getting to get to me. I didn't even want to transmute my clothes just to spite him. I knew he was still watching me. All I wanted to know was what his angle was, his purpose for his toying, his fights, and the traded off banter.

I rested my head on the wall and looked up it was raining again. I closed my eyes and let the rain wash away the filth and memories.

Why does he toy with me?

No need to dwell on the past. Just move forward.

My hair was getting plastered to my face. I sighed and got up stretching cracking my back. I needed to get new information on Scar and start heading east.

Why is he helping me?

I backtracked to my room using new more public alleys to avoid further disruption and pain.

Upon opening the door I hollered Al's name making myself known. I was so exhausted;

"Yes brother?" Alphonse asked looking up from his books to me.

"We're heading east!" I announced as I flung myself on my bed.

"Ahhh, so comfy" I muttered as I dug my head underneath the pillows. My sore muscles were relaxing on this cloud.

"What happened?!" Alphonse screeched.

Oh, dear he is going into mother hen mood –sweat drop-

"I fell into Envy's fist" I muttered. "THE BASTARD" I yelled raising my fist in the air with pillows still on my head to show my fury.

It's weird to think about Envy after all this time. Alphonse doesn't even remember Envy or any of the others. Though Al was never able to see them anyways. I wonder that… Why haven't I ever thought of this? Why was I only able to see them? This is particular.

I kept delving into my muses and thoughts, un-intentedly ignoring Alphonse.

"Brother!" Alphonse growled. A dark cloud of negativity was overcastting the room.

_Oops_

I lifted the pillow off my face and grinned, scratching the other side of my head with my hand. I laughed softly, trying to cover my embarrassment.

"Sorry Al"

Alphonse started muttering dark things, I swore I heard my name and some not so nice things.

"I was SAYINGGG, who's Envy?" Al questioned.

"Well…. He was a really good friend.. He's my first memory and through every memory I have when we lived in our old house with the bastard.. My first memory was as a toddler, maybe 3 or 4. I was sitting in Envy's lap as he swung us on our swing…" I recollected softly..

My thoughts going back to that day when me and Envy were closer than anything, when nothing could tear us apart. Oh, how blissful it was that day. Al and Mum were in the house and I started throwing a fit for Envy to swing me. He did oblige me.

I shook my head. "He was something else, not human, that is for sure. You, nor could anyone else could see him except me, but he could touch people. He was bound to the house also. I have no clue how. Whenever I asked he would change the subject. He's the reason why you are stuck in that armor and why I am missing my limbs.. He tricked me to free himself and the others from the house." I mused quietly.

My words rushed out of my mouth after that word "Though that's a story for another day" I said nervously. My eyes shifted to the window to have something to contemplate on that would not inquire me to speak.

3rd person POV

"Alright" Al softly said, so soft it almost sounded like a puff of air from his would be lips. Alphonse resolved that he would give Edward his space now. He sensed something was very wrong with him at the moment.

A sad silence penetrated the air. So thick Alphonse words stuck to his throat and no thoughts on how to comfort his brother would inspire him in this dark place.

Alphonse watched Edward face the window. Though Alphonse knew that Edward was not paying a single bit of attention to their surroundings; he was just stuck in his own mind to his own thoughts. Any thought that went through Edward's head was unknown to Alphonse.

This barrier between them made him upset. Even though he was just a few meters from Edward, to Alphonse it felt as if they were on separate universes.

Alphonse looked down sadly and his fist tightened at his side. He just wished that he could fill the gap Envy left. It made him bitter to think that someone else was closer to his brother then he was. That was not fair Alphonse thought. Not equivalent exchange in any sense.

How could someone he never met or knew be closer to his brother then he was. That upset him even more greatly than just having someone else closer to Ed then he was. Because that thought led him to believe that they were not as close as he thought.

What brother didn't know who his siblings best and most closest friend was.

Al sighed at his contemplations. Whenever he got to see this "Envy" He would befriend him, just to see the side that his brother saw in the beginning. To see what he lacked and what other side there was to Edward.

This turned his musings in a whole different direction.

What exactly happened that day?

He wished more than ever that he was not in that coma.. Alphonse once again felt frustrated.

He took a deep breath and released it calming himself.

This didn't matter. He needed to be there for Edward. That's really all he could do for Edward. At least he was opening up to him about Envy Alphonse thought brightly.

Edwards POV

My head was rested in my palm comfortably.

Hmm.

I contemplated the past events and the current events. I mused over Envy's constant shadow. Then I tried to solve the mystery of that day.

I know Envy can help me. Why won't he?

So much has changed.

I sighed and rose from my seat. This was giving me a headache and now that I was a dog to the military I had a report to turn into. Ugh I hate speaking to Roy. HE IS SO FRUSTRATING.

WHY MUST EVERYONE CALL ME SHORT!

I sweat dropped at the future pain.

I started stalking forward out of the room I muttered over my shoulder that I had to turn in a report to Mustang.


End file.
